


Adopting a Nightmare (Literally and Figuratively)

by KaiSayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Adoption Center, Bitty! Error (Undertale), Bitty! Nightmare (Undertale), MTF character, Multi, Non-related Siblings, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Sibling Love, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, mtf, no beta we die like men, sudden inspiration, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSayz/pseuds/KaiSayz
Summary: On a semi-good day, you and your sort-of-twin find a Bitty Adoption Center and pick up some rescues.Getting them to trust you is the hard part.(Slow updates, criticism is welcome. This is a half-baked idea with no planning)
Relationships: Error & Original Female Character (Undertale), Error & Reader (Undertale), Nightmare & Error (Undertale), Nightmare & Original Female Character (Undertale), Nightmare & Reader (Undertale), Reader & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Adopting a Nightmare (Literally and Figuratively)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a try. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Any criticism you have is welcome and wanted.

This was definitely not how you wanted to start your weekend.

There was no other way to put it. The big red F on the top of your paper proved that.

You were totally and utterly screwed.

That is, until your roommate, bless her soul, walked in.

Everly looked about ready to burst at the seams with excitement as she walked over to the closet and swung open the door. Grabbing something to change into, she headed to the bathroom and disappeared inside, closing the door with a quiet _click._

You busied yourself with cleaning up your side of the room and set your failed history assignment on your desk to look at later. Whenever Everly looked that excited, that meant you were going to be doing something exciting, as she included you on most of her outings. I mean, considering you were her honorary twin-of-sorts, she wanted to include you in on everything, and this was no different.

When she had finally left the bathroom you had also changed and were ready for whatever adventure your twin had in store for you. 

She seemed to notice your preparation and her smile only grew.

She led you out of the dorm the two of you were staying in. You had requested to share the same dorm with Everly when prompted because you knew that she would feel most comfortable sharing the small space with you instead of some other random guy that had also applied to live in the dorms. The two of you could have easily gotten an apartment, but you had wanted to move out as soon as possible and looking for one would have been too long of a process. Plus your parents would have been hovering over you the whole time to try and make the decision for you, so you settled for this. It wasn’t that bad.

… Okay, maybe it was. But still!

You snapped out of your thoughts when Everly tugged on your shirt. You were now in a car, Everly’s car, in the parking lot of a small strip mall.

You blinked. When had you gotten here…? It doesn’t matter, you apparently had some shopping with your sister to do.

She led the way through the strip mall. From the design of the pathway beneath you to the brands shown in the clothing stores, it came to your attention that you had entered one of those strip malls for wealthy people. Yay.

You wondered for what reason Everly would bring you here. It didn’t seem like she was interested in any of the merchandise sold at any of her typical stores, so what..?

And then you ran right into her back. _Yay._

When you looked up, it was at the large cutesy letters spelling _“Mama Cry’s Bitty Adoption Center,”_ Your eyes widened into saucers as you stared. After a few moments, you turned to Everly.

“Really?” You said as if to confirm what was right in front of you. When she nodded, you turned back to the store in awe. The two of you had been searching for one for months, but the adoption fees were so expensive that there weren’t a lot of stores open, especially in your area. That made you wonder where the hell you were right now.

Everly pulled you forward and into the store.


End file.
